Pokemon: Purple Diamond
by Keiggy
Summary: Niky and her friend Pai want to be Pokemon Masters and along the way they meet new friends and new troubles! But something misterious happened to both of them...


**Chapter 1  
A New Trainer in Town**

**There she was, Niky, a girl with long brown hair, sitting in the roof of her house. She's a 12 year old girl who want to be the greatest pokemon master. She dreams of adventure with the pokemon she always have wanted to: Piplup, Chimecho, Glaceon, and Passirishu. Her mother, Emily, had those pokemon and one of her most prized positions: Empoleon. Emily told her she will give it to her when the day comes. She just waited until today...  
"Niky!!!"  
She looked down and saw Pai, her best friend. "What?" she asked. "Your mother, she told me to find you" She closed her eyes for a second "Are you going to go down?" "AAH!?" .He appeared on her side on top of the roof. "Stop doing that!" she said. "Ha,ha! You know how I am!".  
"Ok, I'll go see mom" she said going down the roof "'Kay! See ya!". She went to her mother and asked her "Am I taking it now?!".  
"Oh...mmm...sorry dear, but no..."she said. Then ,Niky, all sad, said, "WHAT?! B-but why not? I waited 7 years and 10 days for this day! It-it's unfair!"  
"Dear, I, uh, I know how you must feel but, I think you're not ready yet." said her mother. "Mom, you ALWAYS think I'm not ready for anything! I'm not ready for a super cool ride, I'm not ready to be a trainer, I'm not even ready to ride a stupid 2 wheel bike, AND I'M NOT READY FOR ANYTHING!!!" .Then her mother got mad because of her daughter's angriness "NICOLE!!!STOP THIS NON SENCE AND LISTEN TO ME!!"  
Niky sat down and sighed. "Dear, I'm sorry if...you know, I kinda don't let you do anything...But, Palkia has been with me 23 years...I-I really am worried and I-"  
"It's OK.I think I've been too pushy and....I'm sorry...I was just too exited". Then her mom hugged her and started crying "You're free...Go on...Start that adventure you always wanted" ."Oh, mom!," she hugged her back "Thank you...THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" Ok, I'm...gonna miss you a bit. Good bye"  
"Niky, go to the town next door, there, you'll find Prof. Rowan...He'll give you a pokemon, for sure!"  
"Thanks mom!" she said opening the door and then, "Wait! Take this!!" Her mother said throwing her something. "Huh? A pair of shoes?" **

**"Not just shoes, running shoes! If you're in a hurry, just use them!" said her mother while blinking to Niky. "Thanks, mom! Bye!!" Then footsteps where heard going down stairs from the upper room" Hey!!! Niky!! Where you silly enough to say bye-bye to us??" said a little, hyper girl's voice. "Oh, no..."said Niky with a low voice. The voice was from one of her little tween sisters: Kiki and Vicky. "True! True!" said Viky" So...HUGE BYE-BYE HUG!!!" they said both at the same time. "Ah!!" They ran directly to Niky and hugged her so hard it was worst than a snake doing the same to a pray. "Yay! You're gonna be SO happy on your journey as a trainer! And we're gonna tell Pai you like him! Hee hee hee!!"  
"H-hey I don't like him!" She said all blushed and mad."Oh yes you do! You said it in your diary! Duh!" And she got so mad "WHAT?!! I don't like him!! AND WHY THE HECK YOU GUYS READ MY DIARY!!??"  
"Oh, its too fun! Its SO entertaining!!"  
"Why you little-"  
Someone knocked the door. Niky opened it and it was Pai there. "Oh, hi Pai." he smiled and said, "Hi! Hey, wanna go to the river?, just for a while!"**

"Oooh!! Niky! You've got a date!! How cutely romantic!" said Kiki. "H-hey! It's not a date!".

**"Oh, if you're not coming its ok..."Niky got all blushed and said on her mind,"(It...was a date..? But...he's not that hyper like he always is...is it that...something happened?)"then said "Wait! I'll go"  
"Ok!" he said. "Bye mom! Bye things!" she said "Hey! That's not nice!" said Viky angrily. "Bye!!" said Emily.  
So then, they went to the river. They did nothing but stair at the sea. "Um, Pai, I have to tell you something-"  
"I know...you're going on an adventure as a trainer..."  
"H-how did you knew? Where you spying us?"  
"No. I knew it because I saw it on your eyes."  
"Oh...um...I..."  
"So its true, you ARE leaving"**

**"Pai...I...um..."  
"Don't leave Niky! PLEASE DON'T!!"  
"Pai..."  
Then he hugged her and said, "Please... Niky... don't..."she blushed and said "Pai..."then she hugged him back. "But...you...can't you...come with me?" then, a bright light appeared. "Huh? W-what's that?" He said. Then a big diamond with a bright purple light came out from the river and then threw a ray to Niky and then..."NIKY!!!!" Pai ran to her and covered her from the ray. "Pai!!" He got hit by the ray and she also got efected and they both fainted. "Huh? Who's there?! Huh? Ah! Two children!" said a lady named Nathalie that was over there "Oh, poor things! They look damaged! I'll take them home!!" Nathalie took the two fainted kids to her home and waited for them to wake up. "Uh...mm...w-where am I?" said Niky when she woke up. "Thank goodness! You woke up! You're in my house! In Jubylife City!" said Nathalie. "Huh? Who are you?" asked Niky confused. "Why, I'm Nathalie! Nice to meet you! You and your friend fainted yesterday and haven't woke up!".  
"Pai?! Where is he??" asked Niky. "Oh, don't worry! He's still sleeping," said Nathalie, "He's in the bed from the second room, you should go see him, he doesn't looks so good, continued Nathalie. "Oh, ok. Thanks" said Niky kind of worried. She went upstairs to see him. He was sleeping and breathing hardly. "Pai.I wonder if you're all right..."she touched his forhead and he was burning "Ah! His temperature is hot."  
"What's wrong?" said Nathalie. "He's got a fever... Hey Nathalie," she said. "What?", **

**"Could you take care of him for a while? I'll go home and tell his mom he's sick and he needs to go home." continued Niky. "Sure." answered Nathalie smiling. "Ok. Thanks! Bye." said Niky leaving the room. She went to her city. Then she went to his mother's house and told her what had happened to her son. "My little Pai fainted? And he's got a fever? How dare you!"  
"Huh??" said Niky. "It is all your fault!! YOU WERE WITH HIM IN THE RIVER,YOU DIDN'T MOVED WHEN THE RAY WHATEVER WAS GONNA HIT YOU!!!YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THIS!!!!!!" said Pai's mother all furious. "It-it wasn't my fault!!" said Niky. Then his mother took a deep breath and said, "Sorry, my dear, I-I just over reacted..."said calmly his mother. "Its ok. just go to Nathalie's house!" said Niky. "Come with me, Niky." said his mother. "S-Sure."  
"*Sigh*, that Niky. She didn't came home. That girl, she's gonna be in trouble!" said Niky's mother all worried. Someone knocked the door. "Oh, who could it be?," said her mother going to the door and when she opened it she said,"Niky!Young lady, you are in big trouble! You-"she was interupted. "I know, you're worried because we didn't came yesterday. Let me explain you" Niky explained her all that had happened. "Dear...Alright, the three of us will go see him."  
They went to Jubylife to see Pai when then,they saw a bunch of ambulance. Niky ran to the bunch of people to see what happened,now that they where infront of Nathalie's house."Niky!"Scramed her mother."Niky!Oh,thank goodness!I was looking for you!"Nathalie screamed."What happened?!"she asked scared."Listen,what happened was:When you left the city,Pai woke was with a great feeber and he keeped calling your standed from the bed and walked out I tried to stop him but he didn't listen to me and when he walked away he fainted..."explained Nathalie."No way...I-Is he all right?"asked Niky."Niky!Honey!!"screamed her mother looking for her through all the people."I'm here,mom!!"ansrwered Niky."Niky,don'tget lost like that!"said her mother."And Pai?!Where is he??"asked Pai's mother all worried."He's in the should hurry and go there."said Nathalie."Ok."said his ran through the bunch of people trying to get to the got to the ambulance and his mother said,"Sir,that's my son over there you're taking!Please let me go with you!".Then,the man at the ambulance told her,"Yes,ma'm,but your son is in real he suffered something before?"she explained him all that,at least,Niky had told her."Ah,I see...Well I have to tell that to ,maybe he knows!"said the ambulance man that was taking care of Pai while the nurse was riding the 4 of them,Niky,Pai's mother,her mother,and Nathalie were was talking to her self in her mind,"Pai...It's all my fault,right?I'm so sorry..."  
"He's going to wake up soon."said the man of the ambulance."Good."They took him down to put him in a room at the hours passed,but he didn't woke hour later,they heard noises from the mother and Niky opened the woke up."Oh,dear!"his mother ran to him and huged him."M-mom...W-where am I?"he asked."In a hospital,you fainted."answered his mother."And Niky...Is-is she here?I have to tell her something..."he said with a low voice."Ofcourse,'s !"said his mother."I'm here..."Niky answered."N-Niky...Come here..."he said."Ok"she walked to his side,and sat in the mother left them alone in the room."Niky...I...um...Now that you're leaving...I... I want you to have this..."he gave her an old silver nacklece that was on his pocket."Remember it?"he asked,"From when we first met."he staid quiet with a thinking look on her face.**

*Flash back*(No one does that but anyway!:D)

There was Niky,a little kinder a cience project,they had to find shells,strange rocks,or anything else arround the park."Kids!Kids,pay atention!Have fun looking for strange ever you find,you can have it!"said the teacher."Yay!"all the kids where screaming of looked every where,but the class was about to finish the teacher said,"Class,we're about to finish!Make a line so we can see what you kids found!".The poor little girl ran to a bush and started Pai was also looking for something and then heared noises from behind the bush and cheked what was saw the little girl cryingand asked,"Who are you?"she passed her arm through her eyes to clean her tears."I-I'm Niky...Who are you?"she said."I'm Pai,why are you crying?"he said getting closer to her."I-I haven't found anything...And if I appear with nothing,it'll be so embarasing..."she said all sad."Don't worry,I haven't got anything either!Oh,I know!Why don't we search together?"he said."R-Really?O-ok..."she went all arround the park but nothing. " guess we wont find nothing..."she said looking down. "Hey! How 'bout if we dig?" he said. "Dig?" she asked. "Yeah, maybe we find something!". They dug and dug and then, "Look! What's that? It looks shiny!" said Niky. Then they both pulled the shiny thing. "Wow! A silver nacklece!" he said. They ran to where the teacher was. "Kids! Oh my God! You two could of get lost!" said the teacher who was in the door of the school buss. "Miss. Hanna! Look what we found!!" said Niky and Pai at the same time while showing the necklace. "Oh! What a nice thing! You both will get 5 more bonus points! For your great teamwork!" said the teacher, "Yay!".

**"Hey, you found it. You deserve to have it!" said Pai giving Niky the necklace. "No, you have it! You helped me find it. It's a gift of gratitude!" said Niky giving it back giggling.**

*Back to reality*

"Of course I do..."she said. "Niky, I'm gonna miss you. Go and have your adventure." he said smiling. "Uuh...Y-yes, ok..."she said. She was going to stand up from the sit and when she put her hand in the bed to stand up, he hold it. "But...first let me just say good bye..."Niky got blushed and sat again.  
Then, half hour passed and Niky left. After saying good bye to her mother and Pai, she went to Prof. Rowan's lab. "Ah, ha, ha! My, oh, my! If it isn't Emily's daughter! "said Rowan. "Hi! I'm here to be-"she was interrupted. "I know, I know. You wanna be a new Trainer." he finished. "Y-yeah" she said. "Ok...Do you know enough of pokemon battles?" he asked. "Yes, I have learned how to battle." she answered.  
"Good, good. Do you know how to take care of a pokemon?"  
"Yes"  
"Good. Now, choose one of these: Piplup, Chimchar, or Turtwig?  
"Piplup"  
"Ok, then...There's a new trainer among the million and thousands of them around the world! Take the first pokeball from the table and take this Pokedex. And this pokeballs. Oh, and here!$50."  
"Thanks, Rowan!!" she said really happy. But in her mind: "Pai...I really wanted to share this moment with you...". She was sad. 


End file.
